Alguien me dijo
by Generala
Summary: Ilia no podía creer lo que veía, Link estaba besando a un hombre...¿Acaso es gay?


**Alguien me dijo…**

* * *

Un grupo de muchachos jugaba basquetbol en la escuela internado de Hyrule.

Ilia los seguía con la mirada, viéndolos pasarse la pelota y gritarse unos a otros pidiendo un pase.

La verdad era que estaba concentrada solo en un muchacho: Link Farorkind

Si bien no era la gran estrella del equipo, éste sobresalía por ser un buen líder y compañero. Era amable con los demás miembros, a quienes señalaba sus errores pero sin ser arrogante o engreído.

Estaba irremediablemente atraída por aquel guapo joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Ella tenía la esperanza de atraer la atención de Link, pues era bien sabido que el no se encontraba saliendo con nadie en particular y había tenido la suerte de coincidir con él en el mismo grupo ese año. Había tenido mucha suerte y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Ya se habían sentado juntos a la hora de descanso, formaron equipos de trabajo en Historia y en Biología. El único invconveniente era que no estuvieron solos, para su mala suerte, sino con los amigos de este.

De repente sonó el silbato, sacándola de sus pensamientos y señalando el final de la práctica del equipo.

Se acercó corriendo a él con la firme intención de invitarlo a salir a tomar algo, pero el muchacho desapareció rápido por la puerta de la cancha de basquetbol sin darle tiempo de alcanzarlo.

Se quedó parada, observando como las puertas dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Hasta un miércoles a la hora del descanso.

Ella como de costumbre se sentó a almorzar con sus amistades. Con la mirada buscó al muchacho que le robaba el aliento pero no lo divisó. Solo encontró a los amigos de éste que comentaban de algún tema interesante y se reían.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Link, notablemente agitado.

Tenía curiosidad por saber donde había estado.

Fue entonces que unas muchachas pasaron junto a la mesa de la chica y una de ellas dijo: "Parece que ha estado viendo a alguien"

¿Cómo era que Link había empezado a frecuentar a "alguien", como sucedió sin que se diera cuenta? Hasta donde había visto, Link nunca había salido con ninguna chica del colegio desde hacía meses.

Tal vez por eso el día que quiso invitarlo a pasar un tiempo con ella, se apresuró a irse.

Ese mismo día, cuando todas las actividades escolares habían concluido, Ilia decidió salir a uno de los corredores de la escuela a tomar aire; estaba cansada de ver tanto "numerito" en su cuaderno.

Pero se le ocurrió que porque no preguntarle a Link. Sonrió para sí, regreso por su cuaderno y se fue en busca de dicho muchacho.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, él ya no estaba.

Le preguntó a Midna, amiga del joven, pero ella le contestó que hacía media hora que el chico se había ido a la plaza de Hyrule diciendo que regresaría tarde.

Se quedó con los amigos de Link con el pretexto de que tampoco entendía nada de la tarea de matemáticas, la verdad era que quería ver a que horas regresaba el muchacho.

Regresó casi tres horas más tarde, venía con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Saludó a Ilia muy contento y se quedó platicando con ella. Pero solo hablaron cosas de la escuela y jamás mencionó lo de su salida, ni nada que tuviera que ver con su ausencia.

Los días siguientes fueron parecidos, Link Farorkind desaparecía por las tardes y regresaba varias horas más tarde.

Hasta que llegó un viernes de práctica de baloncesto.

La chica de ojos verdes esperaba que cuando terminara la práctica, el objeto de su afecto saliera como bala de la cancha. Pero ese día no sucedió.

De hecho el joven se dio tiempo de voltear a saludarla e irse a las regaderas del gimnasio.

¿Sería que Link tuvo problemas con su "novia"?

La palabra le sabía a cenizas a Ilia.

Pero alegrándose por ello y viendo que posiblemente tenía otra oportunidad de conquistarlo, se quedó esperándolo en las escaleras del gimnasio.

Unos minutos más tarde el joven salió vestido con ropa deportiva y el cabello húmedo.

Ilia aprovechó para invitarlo a ir por un café, Link aceptó, para alegría de ella, y ambos se fueron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la escuela.

Sin embargo, una hora y media después Link se despidió de ella diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pagó su _pie_ de limón y se fue.

Por su puesto a la chica no le importó pues ya había pasado un rato con él.

Cuando el joven cruzaba la calle, Ilia volteó a ver a la mesa y se dio cuenta que Link había olvidado un I-pod color verde.

Decidió que sería un muy buen gesto de su parte devolvérselo.

¡Que buena suerte había tenido ese día!

Pagó al cajero del lugar y se apresuró a salir de la cafetería.

Al llegar a la escuela, se dirigió a donde estaban los dormitorios de los varones, convenció al guardián para que la dejara entrar, lo que le resultó algo difícil.

Al empezar a dirigirse a la habitación del joven, notó que delante de ella iba otro muchacho al que nunca había visto.

Tenía le cabello trenzado, de cuerpo muy delgado o eso le pareció a ella puesto que el uniforme le quedaba muy flojo.

De repente el desconocido se quedó parado frente a la habitación de Link, tocó y Zant, el amigo y compañero de habitación del joven abrió, llamándolo.

Ilia decidió que era mejor esconderse detrás de una columna cuando vio que su amor platónico aparecía por la puerta.

Zant le sonrió y volvió a la habitación. En cuanto éste entró Link tomó al desconocido de la mano y lo besó.

¡No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían!:

¡Link estaba besando a otro varón, a un hombre!

Por eso no lo había visto interesado en ninguna de las mujeres de la escuela, ni en ella.

El era… gay.

Se quedó helada de pies a cabeza. Volteó a ver el I-pod y decidió que se lo devolvería mañana, ahora mismo se sentía decepcionada. Todo este tiempo le había gustado un hombre gay.

Aunque en realidad todo había sido un mal entendido. Pues resultaba que "el otro chico" era en realidad:

-Creo que mi uniforme te queda grande- le dijo al "muchacho" frente a él

-No puedo creer que hallan creído que era hombre y de esta escuela, además

-Mejor entremos, sino queremos que alguien nos descubra.

-Imagina lo que creerían todas tus admiradoras si vieran a Zelda vestida como hombre y de la mano contigo, ahora- le dijo Zant sentado en un escritorio y sonriendo divertido.

-Dirían que mi novia parece novio.

* * *

**LAGENERALA:**

**¡Tenía que escribirlo, tenía que!**

**Otra vez molestando a Ilia y esta vez matando todo atisbo de esperanza para con el orejón de ojitos azules y que mejor que haciédole pensar que es gay.**

**Me basé un poco en la letra de "Somebody told me..." de the killers. La letra dice algo parecido a lo que Link dice al final solo que inviertan las palabras novia y novio. jajajajaj**

**¡NO SEAN OJETES Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO POR EL AMOR A LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS!**


End file.
